


【臣隆】冬之魔物語

by natsukimizuba



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukimizuba/pseuds/natsukimizuba
Summary: 『冬空』歌詞為輔，為了阻止所愛之人死去，拿自己做交換，不斷犧牲最後付出生命的BE故事。
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Kudos: 4





	【臣隆】冬之魔物語

【冬之魔物語】

"你希望他活嗎？"  
......誰？  
"你如果想救他，就拿自己珍視的東西來換吧。"  
......你是誰？在說什麼......

當短暫消失的意識恢復時，耳邊全是人車嘈雜聲，和救護車刺耳的鳴笛，讓隆二又耳鳴了一陣，只當剛才不知哪裡來的聲音是錯覺。  
轉動僵硬的脖頸，意識到自己不是在保母車中，不應該在這裡的NAOTO此時卻在身邊，神情緊張的看著自己。  
他來不及思考便下意識問出的話，提醒了他在這之前發生了什麼。  
「......臣......呢？」  
「他......沒事......」  
隨著車子晃動，又感到一陣暈眩，便閉上眼任意識遠去，以致沒有聽清NAOTO的後一句話，更沒看見他悄悄用衣袖抹去的眼淚。  
「......會沒事的......吧......」

三代目雙主唱於工作途中遇重大交通事故，是近日震驚社會的大新聞。據報，當時保姆車左後方遭闖紅燈的貨運車自側面衝撞，車尾部全毀，車上人員分別受到輕重傷，位於後方左側座位的登坂廣臣傷勢嚴重，搶救後尚未脫離險境，目前仍在加護病房觀察；隆二則是多處擦挫傷及輕微腦震蕩，需留院觀察幾日。  
這幾天不少成員來探望，HIROさん更來了不下兩三次。大家都祝他能夠盡早康復，卻唯有對廣臣的狀況總是避之不談。  
即使他們不說，隆二也知道。畢竟事發時，他是離他最近的人啊。  
後來，從醫護人員的閒言碎語，還有網路上炸開的資訊，他也能夠得知一切他想要知道的。儘管成員們安慰他那些都是誇大其詞，等他好了就帶他去見廣臣，但他就是知道成員們只是想讓他安心而刻意隱瞞，所以他反而更願意去相信網路上的言論，即便事實會一而再再而三的刺傷他。  
『登坂さん...怎麼會發生這種事...』  
『拜託一定要沒事！』  
『omi，大家都在等你！快回來吧！』  
『貨車司機下地獄！』  
『怎麼不從另一邊撞過來，偏偏撞omi在的地方！』  
......是啊，為什麼是臣，為什麼不撞我呢......  
眼淚不受控制的自眼角滑下，浸的耳邊的枕巾一片冰冷，如此刻他內心的溫度。  
隆二無法再將這份痛苦歸於傷勢的疼。生死之間，他再也不能欺騙自己不去正視這份感情。  
不知何時，他對廣臣的感情，已經超越了相方間的友誼之情。  
他不願意他死，不願活在沒有他的世界......  
他祈求著，祈求他活著，就算拿自己去交換......

"你想讓他活著嗎？"  
又是那個聲音......  
"拿自己來交換也願意？"  
那個聲音總會在這時候響起。  
"我可以幫你，只要你......"  
我不知道你是什麼，但是......  
不管是真的，還是幻覺......  
我都，願意。

隆二再次醒來時，廣臣正好開門進來。  
看見廣臣，隆二還有些恍惚，以為自己看錯了。  
「你醒了？感覺怎麼樣？」  
只見廣臣像個沒事人一樣坐到病床邊，為他拽了拽被角。  
他的手臂上還包著紗布，而自己也躺在醫院病床上，也就是說......  
一瞬間，新的記憶湧進。一下接受過多的資訊量，讓隆二腦袋疼的輕呼了一聲。  
隨後淚水湧出，是疼的，也是喜悅的。  
過去發生的事，真的被改寫了。  
見隆二忽然流淚，廣臣一時驚呆了。  
平日裡隆二雖心思細膩到脆弱，表面卻是不會輕易服輸的堅強，無論是當初聲帶出問題，還是演唱會時表現不如預期，都還是努力笑著面對眾人。  
隆二從不在人前示弱，更別說在他面前哭泣了。所以他看到隆二哭的時候，真的慌了手腳。  
「怎、怎麼了！哪裡痛嗎？我去叫醫生！」  
「不是......」  
隆二即時拉住準備起身的廣臣，而廣臣見他手背上插著針也不敢再動，應他要求緩緩坐下，將他的手輕輕放好。  
隆二喘著氣緩和了一下，可眼淚止不了，便側頭將半邊臉埋進了枕頭，努力想要穩住聲音卻掩不住哭腔。  
「臣沒事......太好了......」  
他緊閉著眼，感覺到廣臣的手覆上他的頭髮，輕輕撫摸著，像在安撫，他不敢睜眼，怕在睜開時，發現眼前一切都是假的，直到廣臣一句：  
「我沒事，別怕了。」  
原本記憶中的事真的被改變了，被那個不知道是什麼的聲音。  
它似乎只存在自己的意識中，沒有形體，捉摸不定。  
它告訴他，只要獻出自己珍視的東西，就能幫他改寫廣臣死亡的結果，讓他重回身邊。不僅如此，還能，讓他愛上他。  
那時隆二不明白他的意思，只急於求成，不曾多加思索，便答應了他提出的條件。  
"用你最愛的音樂為代價，來換取你想要的結果吧。"  
結果就是，廣臣真的沒事了。  
依照新的記憶向廣臣和其他成員對了一遍，全得到一樣的回答──肇事的小貨車闖紅燈，自右後方擦撞車尾，情況不糟糕，他和廣臣兩人都只受到輕傷，只是坐在後座右邊的他較嚴重些。  
這些如那人所承諾的全都對上了，而它向他所要的代價，也應驗了。  
隆二失去了所有音樂的才華──他唱不了歌，無論是三代目的，還是他喜愛的任何歌曲。  
他的音色還在，歌唱技巧也在，唯獨失了對音樂的敏銳性。他找不到音準，也感受不到曾經每一個音符帶給他熟悉與快樂。  
如今的他，唱不了歌，彈不了琴，寫不了曲。  
這個消息是在確定人沒事之後，帶給LDH更大的一個重磅炸彈。醫生也檢查不出確切原因，只能推斷是驚嚇過度，造成大腦一定程度的訊息接收障礙。目前建議是多加休息，不要過度疲勞，繼續觀察情況。  
為了員工的身體健康，也考慮到團體未來的發展，眼下別無他法，HIRO只好下令讓隆二休息一個月，只餘下少數訪談節目及廣播工作，要求他在家靜心休養，爭取盡早康復；除此之外，NAOTO和NAOKI深知他容易鑽牛角尖的個性，嚴厲告誡他在家時除了放鬆心情聽聽樂曲，不許碰與工作有關的音樂，並提醒他大家會不定時查崗，尤其要求廣臣盯好自己的相方，要他不要想偷偷亂來。  
前輩們的警告隆二都心虛的一一應下了，因為他知道自己是回應不了大家的期望了。不擅長謊言的他，此刻卻要笑著接受大家的關懷，讓他心中除了不安與愧疚再無別的。  
其中最多的不安與心慌是對廣臣。  
自從他來到這個改變後的世界，總覺得廣臣對他特別不一樣，如主動向NAOTO要求照顧他，在工作結束後送他回家，沒工作時也要到他家報到，且每次來就要給他做飯，說他總吃外賣不好。  
過去的他們也沒有關係不好，只是默契的保持著距離，不遠不近，不親不疏，就連隆二發覺自己的感情後也不打算打破現狀。如今卻在他從未預料到的情況下，被廣臣破除了他所維持的這種關係。  
他想起那人向他許下的承諾。  
"會讓他愛上你。"  
難到也會成真嗎？  
他一開始感到十分惶恐和不適應，對於廣臣偶爾的接觸甚至會下意識躲避。但久而久之，他開始貪戀這一份溫柔，就連後知後覺的發現廣臣正誘導著他迎向床第之間時，也果斷捨棄了原先的矜持，張開懷抱迎接他。  
兩人的奇妙關係就在這莫名的狀況下確立了，當然，只有他們自己知道。  
沉浸在愛情的柔水中，隆二幾乎忘了自己的困境，以及之所以導致這個情況的原由。直到某天廣臣問道。  
「恢復得怎麼樣？有好點了嗎？」  
此刻他才意識到，難道自己就在廣臣的溫情中，這麼頹廢下去？  
失去音樂的自己，還有什麼理由存在這世上，又有什麼資格，留在廣臣身邊，讓他待自己這樣好？  
他開始後悔了。  
得到了一切想要的之後，又貪婪的不願放手已失去的。  
"你想取回你付出的代價嗎？"  
那個聲音總會在最及時之時出現，讓隆二措手不及、無暇思考，僅遵循心底最真實的想法即時回答。  
然後那人告訴他：  
"人，不可能什麼都得到的。"

隔日早晨，隆二的歌聲恢復了，又變回那一開口便能迷導千萬歌迷的美妙嗓音。  
他很開心，第一個得知這件事的廣臣也同樣驚喜，興奮的將人抱在懷裡。隆二呆了一下，立刻拋去「等他好了，廣臣是不是會離開」的擔憂，與他交換了個甜膩的吻。  
此時的他很幸福，很滿足，以為今後就這樣美好了。  
然而……  
為什麼他此刻又會淚流滿面等在手術室前，看著刺眼的紅燈，無能為力？  
三代目在進行演唱會排練時發生嚴重舞台事故，舞台上方的聚光燈鬆脫掉下，砸中廣臣，而離他最近的NAOTO也被波及，急救過後已經無礙，僅有廣臣生死未卜。  
"人，不可能什麼都得到的。"  
他明白了這句話的意思──廣臣的性命和他最重視的音樂他不能夠同時擁有。  
已經給出去的代價，因為自己的私欲又要回，最後只變回原本那個最令他痛苦的結果，甚至更糟糕。  
他太貪心了。  
"想救他嗎？"  
想......  
"這一次可不是那麼簡單了。"  
什麼意思？  
"已經改變過的事實，因為你的私欲，再次扭轉，造成更嚴重的後果。再想改變，必須付出更大的代價。"  
......什麼都行，我只要......他沒事......  
"那麼......"

經過檢查後，NAOTO和廣臣都相安無事，就是受到驚嚇，需要好好休息加養傷。  
本以為可以就此安心的NAOTO接到了隆二傳來的訊息，差點又驚的傷口崩裂，NAOKI見狀趕緊接手，撥了電話卻許久都沒人接聽，憤而傳了好幾個訊息過去。  
『你怎麼回事？』  
『為甚麼不接電話？』  
『突然傳那是甚麼意思！』  
訊息立刻被已讀，等了一陣，得到了回覆。  
『我發不出聲音了。』

除了隊長二人，隆二也傳了訊息給Atsushi和HIRO，請他們舉辦VBA重新選三代目主唱。  
大家接到訊息時都莫名其妙，但得到證實後，皆是震驚、遺憾，也無可奈何。  
培養了這麼久的孩子，誰能不痛心？但基於商人的角度來思考，HIRO心疼歸心疼，還是果斷決定停止這次演唱會，並於近期內舉辦VBA，盡快選出替補人選。NAOTO氣不過，斥退隆二消極的言論，解釋肯定是之前車禍的後遺症，硬是爭取了一個月的觀察期。  
在三人的堅持下，HIRO退了一步，同意給隆二一個月的時間，但這段期間VBA的準備會同步進行，若到時隆二恢復了自然最好，若沒有，那就準備迎接新的主唱吧。  
廣臣得知這個消息時，已經是兩天後，和其他成員同時知曉。  
在這之前他已經兩天聯繫不上隆二，直到聽到此事，才驚覺問題嚴重性。看了一遍早已炸開的成員群組，沒有搜尋到他的蹤跡，又急又氣早退了工作，直奔隆二家，一路上沒有停止給他打電話，但也沒人接。  
到的時候，正巧遇上從外面回來的隆二。  
不顧他錯愕的眼神，衝上去便是一頓質問，只見隆二推開他要拿手機打字，頓時火氣更盛。  
「用說的，告訴我這是你們在開玩笑，你說話啊！」  
隆二被他搖的難受又害怕，也騰不出手打字，只能不斷搖頭。  
見他堅持不妥協，廣臣臉一冷，粗暴的拽著他進門，將他丟上床，隨即欺身壓上，絲毫不給他反抗與解釋的機會。  
怒火中燒的廣臣失去了平日的溫柔，宛如一頭發瘋的狼，撲上去便一陣啃咬，每咬過一處就留下帶血的齒痕；手指僅沾了沾唾液便強硬地刺入那乾澀的甬道，隨意擴張了幾下，就換上自己膨大的性器，破開軟肉的攔阻，直搗進去。  
隆二連手指進入的疼痛都還未適應，便被更粗大的事物強行貫穿，疼的他仰頭拱起身子，卻叫不出聲，只能忍受著耳邊廣臣冷漠言語，及毫不憐惜的衝撞。  
「疼嗎？疼就告訴我啊。」  
「叫出來，我想聽你的聲音。」  
隆二被頂的意識渙散，廣臣不斷加速的頻率讓他幾乎要喘不過氣。  
他想求饒，想解釋，奈何即便感覺得到聲帶的運動，卻依然發不出聲。  
他既難過，又痛苦，也委屈，最後只化成了一句無聲的呼喚。  
臣......  
在不規律的換氣中顫抖的變換了兩個口型，廣臣看見了，卻沒有如期望中聽見撒嬌般溫軟的嗓音。  
他被這無聲的回覆打破了希望。  
他從沒這麼狠心對待過隆二。只為印證自己不願相信的事實，便用這樣的方式傷害他。  
看著隆二滿眼淚花，和身體止不住的顫抖，廣臣終於崩潰。  
「對不起......」  
他將臉埋在隆二的頸間，雙臂環繞他的腦袋，緊緊擁住他，無視自己聲音中已然控制不了的泣音，說著。  
「放心，一定會恢復。」  
「還有一個月的時間。」  
「我會陪著你。」  
「一定......會沒事......」  
反覆嚅唸著安慰的話語，卻在那雙纖細的手輕撫自己後腦時，明白到......  
這些話，都是說給自己聽的。

後來，廣臣一如往常的和隆二相處著，彷彿那天的事沒有發生過。  
廣臣溫柔細心的陪在隆二身邊，即便隆二不能說話，似乎也沒有影響到他找他交談的意願。  
「我今天去錄音室，先錄我的部分，回來你再幫我聽聽。」  
他邊穿著外套邊說道，不去看隆二忽然僵硬的身軀。  
隆二不僅失去了聲音，好不容易回復一段時間的音樂性也徹底被奪走了。現在的他除了好聽、不好聽，做不出其他的判斷，又怎麼為廣臣的曲子給出建議？  
但廣臣顯然沒思考這些，完全把這個搭檔當成過去的樣子在討論著工作。隆二看不出他是無心，還是刻意在欺騙他自己。  
廣臣看了看隆二，自行當作他答應了，笑著捏捏他的臉，便出門去，留隆二一人，獨自等來噩耗。  
廣臣出門後不久，竟遭遇瘋狂粉絲的刺傷，由於是在人多的大街上，意外一發生便立刻有人出手相助，即時控制了狀況。廣臣的傷勢緊急處理後也不算嚴重，而那名粉絲傷人後逃離現場，於某處自殺身亡。  
得知這消息時，隆二既震驚又恐懼。  
為什麼明明已經做到這種程度，卻還是......  
他說服著自己，當作只是一次偶然。可接踵而來的事故，讓他再也無法自圓其說。且那些意外都是曾經發生，但被他改變了結果的事。  
"若這是他命定的死劫，那我無能為力。"  
隆二第一次以自主意識喚了那人出現，卻得到這個答案。  
如果廣臣活不了，那他付出的這一切又有什麼意義？  
「有沒有辦法......救他？」  
"你希望他活著？"  
「當然。」  
"......就算付出生命，不......應該說，靈魂？"  
他死了，我也唱不了歌了，活著還有甚麼意義？何不如......為他做到最後……  
"......謝謝你。"  
兩人有過這麼多次的交流，隆二終於知道這人究竟是什麼。  
他是愛欲的魔物，三百年前，他與隆二一樣為了拯救所愛之人，付出了靈魂，永世不得轉生，直到找到下一個接任者。  
他告訴隆二，獻出靈魂後，他會接替自己成為欲望之魔，但並不是如此就能扭轉廣臣的命運，而是必須在黑暗中，默默守護，為他解除危難，直至他此生了卻。  
此外，一旦獻出靈魂，自身的存在將會從世上消失，任何存在過的證明，包括記憶，皆會消除的一乾二淨，如同從未存在過。他將看著廣臣在沒有自己的世界中一路順遂，事業、交友、結婚生子，至圓滿一生。  
付出了一切，他卻不屬於自己。這份永世的痛苦，才是為自身欲望所付出的最大代價。  
隆二同意了，但他難得任性的提出了條件──他希望能再給他一些時間，並將聲音還給他，他想最後和廣臣多相處一會兒，並好好的道個別。  
同是天涯淪落人，過去在成為魔物前他也提出了同樣的要求。他們如此相似，又有什麼理由不答應。  
顧慮到廣臣不知何時將至的死限，他同意了隆二的請求，讓他好好度過人生最後六十個小時。

今市隆二的聲音恢復了。  
在演唱會前兩天得到這個消息，大家又驚又喜，HIRO更是鬆了口氣，總算不用在最後發出演唱會緊急停辦通知，力誇NAOTO，表示等待是值得的。  
但演唱會迫在眉睫，狂喜之餘，HIRO也刻不容緩的讓隆二參與進演唱會的排練中。  
許是危機過後好不容易重回工作，隆二格外認真，即便有許久沒有接觸工作，也立刻進入了狀態，只用一天便將演唱順序、舞台走位等記得一清二楚。  
意外穩定的狀態，讓大家對他放下了心，加上演唱會的壓力，一時間都忘了留意隆二十分容易流露在外的心理狀態。  
唯有與他關係最親密的廣臣，察覺出些微的異樣，卻說不出怪異在哪。  
隆二問他，如果真的選了新搭檔，他會如何，或是若以後廣臣要自己一個人唱歌，會不會難過。  
廣臣不太明白他這麼問的意思，只當是因先前失聲的恐懼留下心理陰影，尚未完全走出陰霾。  
為了避免再次傷害，廣臣小心翼翼地挑選著詞彙，顧左右而言他的輕輕帶過這個話題。  
隆二只是笑了笑，也不知是否接受這樣的回答。  
他靠上廣臣的頸窩，攬在他腰上的手緊了緊，僅穿著單薄居家服的身體緊緊相貼。  
「隆二？」  
「做吧。」  
如此難得的主動，反倒讓廣臣愣了一會兒，呆呆地任隆二吻上來。  
在隆二不熟練的糾纏下，廣臣的慾火逐漸被撩起，按耐不住地翻身將他壓在身下。  
「......明天演唱會，可以嗎？」  
「沒關係，來吧。」  
如他所願，即便廣臣一開始顧及到他的身體而有所保留，也被他異常的磨人給消磨殆盡了。將那雙長腿架在肩膀，伏在他身上瘋狂衝撞著。  
隆二今日很奇怪，相較廣臣竟更加主動，開始沒多久便蹭著廣臣的下身要他進來；進入後也不罷休，全程掌握主動權，擺動著腰支引導廣臣加快速度，以致開場不過幾十分鐘就大汗淋漓，彷彿狂戰了幾小時一般。  
深入隆二體內的舒爽廣臣自是不會拒絕的，但顧慮到隔天有演唱會，對隆二這麼摧殘自己的身體還是存著疑慮和擔憂。  
往常他都是最注意自己嗓子和身體狀況的人，現在卻這般毫無顧忌的放聲呻吟。  
「隆二......沒事吧？」  
已經不知第幾輪結束，被隆二瘋狂糾纏的廣臣都記不清了。  
他趴在隆二身上喘了一下，準備移開免的壓的他不舒服，卻被摟著脖子拉了回來。  
隆二捧著廣臣的腦袋，距離近的鼻尖相碰，可模糊的視線卻牢牢注視著彼此。  
「臣，你......愛我嗎？」  
他沒有問過他這個問題，因為當初世界改變後，他們在一起的太順理成章。  
廣臣笑了笑，告訴他其實剛出道沒多久就喜歡他，一直沒說是除了害怕之外，也認為他們會一直在一起，只要默默守護在身邊就好。直到那場車禍，第一次讓他感受到差點失去的恐懼，這才不再隱瞞。  
「那如果有一天我消失了，你會記得我嗎？」  
他垂著眼簾，問出這個問題的同時，他是不捨又害怕，懼於聽到答案。  
但最後廣臣只是疑惑的反問他怎麼了，沒有回答。隆二也不再追問，畢竟一般來說，突然被問這樣的問題，只會覺得奇怪，誰也不會給你一個肯定的保證。  
廣臣似乎累了，翻了身移到他身邊，雙臂環著他，進入夢鄉。隆二卻沒有睡，他捨不得睡，只靜靜的望著近在眼前的面孔，仔仔細細，一遍又一遍的描繪。  
在這剩餘的生命中，他不想要放過一分一秒與他在一起的時間。  
窗外，雪花紛飛，是個寒冷的夜晚。  
冬日的夜空，正如隆二此刻的心，寒冷的令人傷感。  
他想，無論廣臣的愛是原本世界的廣臣的想法，還是世界改變後魔神強加給他的情愫，都無所謂了，只要廣臣真正愛過他，便沒有遺憾了。  
接下來，他只希望在這剩餘的生命中好好和他在一起，不放過一分一秒。

今年的冬雪格外瘋狂。連夜大雪將整座城市披上一層厚厚的白，蒼白的淒涼，也慘白的滲人。  
因為大雪影響交通，即便提早做了準備，依然有部分工作人員和器材尚未到位，因此不得不延後演唱會開場時間。  
隆二獨自待在樂屋，盯著牆上的時鐘發呆。秒針每走一格，他的心就涼一分。  
看來......是沒有機會了......  
健二郎進來看到他這樣，以為他在為好不容易回歸，演唱會卻不能辦而發愁，便拍了拍他的肩安慰道。  
「別擔心，這可是你的回歸演唱會，一定會辦得成的，只是稍微晚一點而已！」  
對於健二郎的安慰，隆二勉強擠出了笑容。演唱會沒有停辦自然最好，但遺憾的是，他剩餘的時間已經撐不到和廣臣一起完成演唱會了......  
原本都算好了，演唱會結束，他便能了無牽掛的把靈魂交出去，然而......  
凡事不可能盡如人意，這大概是他過於奢求的代價吧......

舞台上，幽藍的燈光灑下，將眾人壟罩其中，幽暗滄桑的色彩，使場內的氛圍忽然傷感了起來；半透明帷幕隔空環繞著兩位主唱，燈光照耀下，星星點點的白光閃爍著，如同雪花般一片片落下。  
「夢のようなぬくもりだった......」  
開場前剛典進去叫他的時候，他的時間已經剩不到兩個小時。  
走到這一步，他只希望最後能和廣臣、和大家一起好好演出，卻沒想過，會以這首歌作結......  
「彼方へと、飛び立ってしまえば、もう一度逢えますか？」  
就當作，是為他，為這份卑微的愛送別吧。  
「ずっと、一緒だと思ってた。あなたが恋しい......」  
廣臣清亮的高音迴繞於耳，望了眼他悄悄看過來的視線，隆二露出了笑容，啟唇唱了下去。  
活了這麼久，從來沒有如此渴望這每一秒的時間。  
他聽到自己的聲音落下，廣臣的嗓音響起。  
「愛だけがあなたの愛が、消えない。」  
拜託，再給我一點時間，讓我......跟他一起唱完吧......  
「春を待っても、あなたは来ない......」  
......對不起......

歌聲戛然而止。  
廣臣驚的一回頭，卻見五位成員都震驚地看著他。  
歌還沒結束，怎麼就不唱了？  
廣臣愣了一會兒，意識到自己做了什麼，這才反應過來，及時跟上成員們臨機應變的補救措施。  
他也不知道自己怎麼了，只是突然覺得……應該還有一個人，和他一起唱才對......  
隨著帷幕落下，雪花般閃爍的白光隨之下墜散去，而台上那微弱的光點，在無人注意之時，消失殆盡。

END

後記：  
某天睡前突發的靈感，利用好幾天上下班坐車的時間，終於把他寫完了！歌詞的部分看得懂意思但翻譯不出漂亮的句子...不明白意思的就擅用翻譯軟件吧www  
我不喜歡虐但總是喜歡發刀片，至今為止每個喜歡的CP都虐過，虐的自己心都難過QWQ  
這是個沒有迴旋餘地的BE，大家虐虐開心就好QQ有靈感的話可能用White Wings寫個HE番外吧(希望會有www


End file.
